


Childish

by XxymsxX



Series: 2Jae Angsty AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Just read, Light Angst, M/M, Main 2jae, One Shot, The others are not even worth mentioning, but they'll appear more later on, eventually, im winging it atm, it was meant to be a drabble, lets see how it turns out, might be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxymsxX/pseuds/XxymsxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to Creaking. A little backstory as to why Jaebum starts being an asshole, or rather the very beginning of the crack in their relationship. Youngjae is just an innocent child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue, this was meant to be a really short drabble too but I got carried away. Oh what can I say, I can't just leave my babies all sad with no explanation. I am going to continue this, to give them reasons at least. I promise no happy ending, solely because I'm just writing this as I go, with no definite idea as to how the ending will be. I do have the direction that I want it to go in my mind however. I've been draggy god, enough of this. Please comment or suggest anything, I'd love to hear from you guys! Hope you like my first work :D

          “Youngjae-ah, wake up. You’re gonna be late.” Jaebum nudged the sleeping boy with his feet, holding his cup of coffee on one hand.

          “Mmmm.” Youngjae groaned, not moving an inch.

          “Youngjae I’m counting to three. One… Two…” He nudged the boy harder.

         “Okay I’m up, I’m up!” Youngjae whined, shooting his boyfriend a glare to which Jaebum rolled his eyes at.

          “You need to buy an alarm or something Jae, you can’t keep expecting me to wake you every day. You’re not a child anymore. What if I’m not here? Are you gonna sleep the whole day?” Jaebum said, as he pulled the sleepy boy up to his feet.

          “But hyung you will be here. You’re not going anywhere.” Youngjae hugged his free arm as they walked out the room.

          “IF.”

          “No ifs.”

          “Youngjae.” Jaebum’s tone grew stern, and turned to look at his boyfriend, a frown on his face.

          “Yes? My wonderful and caring and sweet and handsome dear boyfriend?” Youngjae giggled as he planted a kiss on Jaebum’s face at every ‘and’.

          “I’m being serious. I can’t keep babying you.” Jaebum pushed the boy away with a sigh.

          “Of course you can, who else would, if not you? You’re my boyfriend remember?” The boy yelled towards the end of the sentence as he walked into the bathroom. Jaebum just let go of a heavier sigh when he heard the shower starts.

 

***

 

          Youngjae has been waiting outside the building for almost an hour but there was still no sight of Jaebum. He didn’t want to disturb the older man then he already is but the man was not replying to any of his texts, and it looks like it’s going to rain soon plus Jaebum was the one that promised to pick him up, and he’s the one that’s an hour late; so he decided to give him a call. Several minutes later, and several missed calls later, Jaebum finally answered his phone.

          “Hyung, where are you?” Youngjae whined.

          “I’m working, I told you not to disturb me when I’m working, right Youngjae?” The man on the other line sighed.

          “But hyung you promised to pick me up today.”

          “There’s a bus stop nearby right? Just take the bus.”

          “Hyung, you know I hate taking the bus.”

          “Youngjae I can’t leave my work right now”

          “Then why did you promise in the first place? I could’ve just followed Mark like usual. You’re the one that promised me.”

          “Youngjae-ah - “ Jaebum started but Youngjae cut him off with a whinier tone.

          “Hyunggg I don’t want to take the bus, pick me up now…”

          “I’m busy, please. Just take the bus, or a cab I don’t care.” The man replied with a flat tone.

          “You don’t care?” Youngjae frowned, and his voice grew higher.

          “You know what I meant.” Jaebum said exasperatedly.

          “No I don’t. What I know is that you promised me you’ll pick me up but you didn’t and now you’re just being mean.”

          “And you’re being childish. Tons of people take the bus, why is your ass too good for a bus?” Jaebum snapped in a harsh tone.

          “I never said that, I just don’t like that it’s cramped.” Youngjae replied, much softer now after getting reprimanded out of the blue by his boyfriend.

          “I got to go.” And Jaebum hung up before Youngjae could say anything else. The younger boy ended up taking the bus, pouting the whole way back because Jaebum was upset with him. A part of him knew he shouldn’t have bothered his hyung when he’s working, the man has said so himself right for the start of their relationship that he hates it when anything or anyone distracts him from his work. But surely it’s not his fault this time? Was he being too whiny earlier? The younger boy’s pout got worse as guilt started to sink in.

 

***

 

          “Hyung? Are you going somewhere?” Youngjae asked, looking up at Jaebum from where he was sitting on the couch, who was all dressed up, walking out of the room.

          “Um yeah, I’m going out with the boys for a drink.” Jaebum answered nonchalantly, lacing up his shoes.

          “Um.. but it’s Friday night.” Youngjae whispered, a pout threatening to appear on his face.

          “So?” Jaebum turned to look at him, and only then noticing the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and two cups of steaming hot cocoa next to it. “Oh, shit.”

          “It’s movie night hyung.” Youngjae then stood up, to walk over to his boyfriend, with an intention of luring him to stay home with the best aegyo he could muster.

          “Friday night is movie night, you promised!” He pouted, hands tugging the hem of Jaebum’s shirt.

          “Youngjae-ah.” “Jae, I’ve missed you and I wanna spend time with youuuu.” Youngjae looked up, giving him the best puppy eyes.

          “We’ll just do it next week, okay?” Jaebum pushed him away slightly but Youngjae whined louder and clung on his boyfriend’s arm.

          “Hyung, no. You promised me.You already broke one that day, you can’t break this one too. This is a tradition! I can just call Jinyoung hyung or Jackson hyung and tell them you won’t be going okay?” Youngjae smiled, his eyes forming crescents that are just Jaebum’s weakness.

          “Youngjae, I’m going. I can’t back out last minute like this.” Jaebum said with his stern voice again.

          “Then take me with you. I know them anyway.”

          “Youngjae, you hate drinking. Plus you get wasted after one drink.”

          “So? You’ll be there to take care of me, carry me home.” Youngjae started to giggle but stopped when he saw Jaebum nowhere near the same mood as he is, instead with a frown on his face.

          “I’m late as it is, I’m going.” Jaebum sighed and pushed him away, and Youngjae didn’t bother to stop him this time.

 

***

 

          “CHOI YOUNGJAE!” Youngjae quickly dropped his phone on the bed, leaving his game on pause and quickly ran to the kitchen.

          “Yes hyu-” He started but stopped when Jaebum turned around to glare at him.

          “How many times must I ask you to wash your goddamn plates before you actually start doing it?!” Jaebum yelled, dumping his own dirty mug into the pile of dirty dishes.

          “I’m sorry hyung, I was goin-”

          “I swear to God, I’m living with a fucking child.” He said harshly, cutting Youngjae’s word yet again, before stomping out of the kitchen and into the spare bedroom, where he does his work, where he paints. Youngjae just stood there, in shock. Jaebum never yelled at him, not for something so petty anyway. And usually he wouldn’t even been able to finish his sentence, cause he’d be asking for Youngjae’s forgiveness immediately. But for him to scream at him, over dirty dishes is just not Jaebum. As Youngjae start washing the dishes, he started contemplating his hyung’s word in his head. That’s the second time in that week that Jaebum called him a child. Has he really been bratty? But he hasn’t done anything he never did before, so why is he getting so angry all of a sudden?

          When he was done with the dishes, he decided to ask Jaebum about what has been bothering him lately. Everything he does seems to be pissing Jaebum off to a whole different level lately, and he just wants them to stop fighting. If what they’re doing is even called fighting anyway.

          “Jae? Hyung, come out for a second.” Youngjae knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds before he knocked again. “Jae, please.”

          “I’m busy.” He heard him reply.

          “Just for a second hyung, please.”

          “Youngjae, not now!”

          “I’m going to enter hyung, I just need a second.” He said loudly before opening the door. To his surprise his boyfriend wasn’t painting like he expected him to, he was just sitting on the bed, back leaned on the wall.

          “What do you want?” He muttered, standing up before moving to his desk and arrange his stencils. A habit he have when he’s agitated.

          “I thought you were busy.” Youngjae knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but to be cynical after how Jaebum treated him.

          “I am.” He didn’t even turn around, which angers Youngjae a little more.

          “Doing what?”

          “Thinking.”

          “About?” Youngjae pestered on.

          “Just thinking! Piss off.” Jaebum yelled, finally turning to look at Youngjae, with the frown that seems to be etched on his face quite permanently now.

          “Why are you yelling at me?” Youngjae yelled in reply

          “Why must you be so annoying? You’re acting like a goddamn -”

          “Child.” Youngjae finished Jaebum’s sentence. For a few seconds, they just stood in silence, both not knowing what to say. Youngjae calmed down a little, but tears started pooling up in his eyes, tears of both anger and sadness. “You’ve been calling me a child an awful lot lately, Jaebum. Do you have something to say to me?”

          “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Jaebum started apologising, walking towards the younger one to give him a hug but it’s Youngjae that pushes him away this time.

          “No, you meant it. You don’t say stuff you don’t mean hyung, so just tell me the truth.”

          “It’s nothing, I’m just tired. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Jaebum whispered, feeling like he was punched in the guts when the younger looked up at him with teary eyes. “Just been super stressed lately and the smallest things are ticking me off, I’m sorry Youngjae-ah. It’s not you.”

          “Are you sure hyung?” Youngjae sniffled. Jaebum’s instant reaction was to answer yes immediately but truth be told, he wasn’t sure. But the younger one looks like he was about to cry any second now, so he replied.

          “Yes. I’m sorry okay?” Youngjae then lets himself to be pulled in a hug by the older one, clinging on to his shirt tightly, sniffling a bit more. “Okay hyung, I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems rushed, I just wanna say that I never meant to make it into anything more that a drabble, so I think it is fine as a drabble? And I wanna point out that I just wrote certain part of their week, and what I mean by that is that this all doesn't happen right after one another, but with a couple or so days in between them. I'm sorry if that don't make sense lol but please, feel free to ask me anything.


End file.
